


When Women Interlink: The Budding Witches’ Movement in Great Britain and Protection of Families for All

by megamegaturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Gen, HP International Witches Day 2021, International Women's Day, Journalism, The Quibbler (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: One day, a few years ago in 2015, Hermione barged through my Floo in the early morning hours. She’d been up all-night reading, deep bags under the Minister’s eyes. However, she wore the pleased looked only scholars do when they discover something new. She stole my entire kitchen table and sprawled out her books and parchment, gazing at me with utter excitement vibrating from her being.“Luna,” she said. “I’m going to start a revolution.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: International Witches Day





	When Women Interlink: The Budding Witches’ Movement in Great Britain and Protection of Families for All

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [International_Witches_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/International_Witches_Day) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kimberlé Williams Crenshaw is an American lawyer, civil rights advocate, philosopher, and a leading scholar of critical race theory who developed the theory of intersectionality, the theory of how overlapping or intersecting social identities, particularly minority identities, relate to systems and structures of oppression, domination, or discrimination. Through this she was instrumental in the development of intersectional feminism which examines the overlapping systems of oppression and discrimination to which women are subject due to their ethnicity, sexuality and economic background.

**When Women Interlink: The Budding Witches’ Movement in Great Britain and Protection of Families for All**

By Luna Scamander

March 8, 2021: Wizarding London, United Kingdom—It is rare I report for my father’s newspaper anymore. Most of the year, I am traveling the world searching for magical creatures and proving that they exist. It is a thankless job, but one that brings my husband Rolf and I great joy.

But sometimes, I am called home to observe the most volatile creatures in our wizarding world: humans. In our lives, we have survived through two Great Wizarding Wars, but in the desolation of death, we’ve slowly been able to rebuild. The new generation is here and they are my sons: Lorcan and Lysander. My friends and I have made their world more open to others than ever before, but we still have plenty to do.

This story starts the way most do these days: The Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger, decided to read. Having known her since childhood, there’s no one who can get between Hermione and a good book. It’s not that Hermione is an avid reader, it’s that she truly thirsts for information. In the highly contested heritage of Squibb or Muggle, Shakespeare’s Hamlet asks if it is “to be or not to be”, but for the Minister, it’s “to learn or not to learn, that is the question.” 

One day, a few years ago in 2015, Hermione barged through my Floo in the early morning hours. She’d been up all-night reading, deep bags under the Minister’s eyes. However, she wore the pleased looked only scholars do when they discover something new. She stole my entire kitchen table and sprawled out her books and parchment, gazing at me with utter excitement vibrating from her being.

“Luna,” she said. “I’m going to start a revolution.”

These famous last words ring throughout human history countless times. Normally, it is great kings speaking to their advisors, but in that early morning in my humble cottage, I heard my husband snore from our bedroom. Her words still rung out with finality, as if she casted a spell when she spoke. In my fuzzy bathrobe, I finally knew what it meant to be called to do something greater.

With frizzy hair and well-worn pajamas, Minister Granger laid-out a blueprint for her newest adventure: how to create equality for witches.

I blinked at her in surprised, because surely, there was no need for witches to have equality in the Wizarding World. We had magic just like our male or man-identifying counterparts, I said. The Minister lifted a single brow and stood up, leaning over my kitchen table as if commandeering a war room and began to list the ways I was wrong.

With impressive spell work that only Hermione could create, she materialized three rings to float in my kitchen. Each one labelled aptly in sparkling white: Pureblood, Half-Blood, and Muggleborn.

While we have moved away from blood status, I felt her beginning argument weak, and my lack of morning tea began to annoy me. However, the Minister was not done. With the snap of her fingers, more rings began to appear until it resembled a Celtic knot. Working class, rich, working poor stood out in purple. Italian, French, Indian, Arabic, British, Scottish, and more glowed in blue. Working mothers versus domestic engineers populated in red. On and on, more things popped up and at that point, I no longer knew what I was staring out, but I knew I was in awe.

“These are the types of women in our community, Luna,” Hermione said. “We’ve focused so long on blood status, but we have forgotten the immigrants, the working-class mothers, the domestic abuse victims and I can’t—I don’t want us to forget where we came from.”

From that humble morning in my kitchen, Minister for Magic Granger began her new mission with one objective in mind: to listen.

She began with the Purebloods. If witches were to be oppressed by a system not in their favor, she needed to go to the source. She sought Pansy Goyle and Daphne Nott to which they both turned down her invitation for lunch. Several times.

She grumbled to me over a wine one night as we drank with Ginny Potter. Ginny laughed at the Minister and poked her hard in the side. “What do you know about Pureblood culture anyway, Hermione? You always scoff at it.”

Like watching a match light, Hermione sat up straight and downed her glass of wine before rushing to the Floo. Both Ginny and I called out to her, but she ignored us. It wasn’t until a few days later that I learned what transpired.

Much like the peaceful morning that Hermione shattered with her declaration of starting a revolution, another one was soon to follow as this time I scrambled some eggs. This time she had the decency to bring pastries and bounced in her shoes as she began explaining where she’s been, but then a new person walked through my Floo: Pansy Goyle.

She was dressed to the nines with lovely sunglasses atop her head. She looked at my cottage and bit her tongue, but greeted me with coolness that could be interpreted as pleasantries.

I offered both Mrs. Goyle and the Minister a seat at my table, and Hermione did the most remarkable thing, she allowed Mrs. Goyle to speak.

“The Minister and I will need your help with an idea,” she began. “The other night, the Minister came to my home with such…vigor, and asked me, in the simplest of ways, what could make the life of a Pureblood woman easier? And I thought and I thought, but I knew in my heart of hearts, the best thing for Pureblood women would to be able to make a living not dependent on their husband’s fortune.”

As Mrs. Goyle spoke, she mentioned that her housekeeper, an immigrant woman from Dubai named Saphia Aziz chimed in and said: “That would be nice for witches like my sister, but someone has to stay home with the children.”

It was then between myself, Mrs. Goyle, Miss Aziz, and the Minister began asking witches the simple question: What could we do to make your life easier?

We asked them in the markets, in the hair salons, in workplace commons. From Quidditch games to Gringotts’s lines, we asked them the same question. For months, we worked together, and we found more woman to ask their friends and family too.

It came down to the same simple answer that Miss Aziz said so many months ago: childcare so a witch could make a living on their own.

Through endless and quite boring legislation, that simple request can be granted today. In addition to Hogwarts’ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger is proud to announce the Little Magic’s Beginning Starter Schools will open on September 1st, 2021.

These schools are to be daycare centers and elementary community learning that will have childcare not only during normal business hours, but also have before care and after care for newborns until eleven years in age. For children who are unable to attend Hogwarts’ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at, we are in the process of creating a new alternative curriculum.

These centers are completely free, and any family can use them no matter of their blood status, race, creed, immigration status, or sexual orientation. No family will be turned away. All centers are funded by the Ministry and private donations.

Our goal for the Little Magic’s Beginning Starter Schools is that all witches can pursue their dreams without sacrificing their family’s care. All families can rest easier knowing that we are coming together to help raise our children. With the Minister, we are currently setting up workshop to continue education for all members in our society.

When witches work together, we can solve one problem at the time and welcome the upcoming years with open arms. We still have plenty to do to achieve the revolution that Hermione spoke so long ago in my kitchen, but I believe in her with my whole heart.

There is no one else better suited to bring on revolution and equality than my dear friend, Hermione Jean Granger, by reading books one by one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! I had a lot of fun writing this piece and I was inspired by this piece from Glamour magazine! Children having daycare is important for all women, but especially minority women, to be successful: [When Something Breaks, Moms Pick Up the Pieces. What Happens When Moms Break? ](https://www.glamour.com/story/when-something-breaks-moms-pick-up-the-pieces-what-happens-when-moms-break)
> 
> Thanks so much to DeviantHufflepuff, TriDogMom, TakingFlight48, and Ada_Lovelaced for hosting! They are such a wonderful group of ladies and non-binary pals! I hope I only added something worthwhile to such a wonderful collection!


End file.
